The goal of the Research Career Development Core (RCDC) is to train junior faculty members to become[unreadable] future academic leaders in translational basic, clinical and health services research directed toward[unreadable] improving the independence of older persons. Related goals involve attracting new faculty from various[unreadable] disciplines into aging research and serving as a resource in aging education and research to the UCLA[unreadable] community.[unreadable] Features of the RCDC include:[unreadable] (1) a Career Development Award (CDA) program comprised of 5 junior faculty members and their[unreadable] mentorship committees in a structured interdisciplinary program that provides integrated training in[unreadable] translational mechanistic and outcomes research, and promotes faculty career development;[unreadable] (2) an organized program of instruction to enhance the research training of all junior faculty and fellows, the[unreadable] latter representing our future junior faculty;[unreadable] (3) a Research Development Mentorship Panel, comprised of senior faculty with a wide range of expertise,[unreadable] to provide junior faculty awardees with individualized interdisciplinary training in translational research and[unreadable] career development; and[unreadable] (4) an interdisciplinary RCDC Committee to monitor the progress of RCDC awardees and assure that the[unreadable] RCDC contributes to the enhancement of aging-related research and training at UCLA.[unreadable] Over the past 14 years, the UCLA OAIC Research Development Core (RDC) has provided CDAs to 21[unreadable] UCLA junior faculty members from a variety of disciplines and has supported 44 pilot research projects[unreadable] relevant to OAIC goals, the vast majority of which have developed into funded major research grants.[unreadable] Building on this experience, during the proposed new 5-year period of support the RCDC will provide at least[unreadable] 11 additional junior faculty members with an intensive 3-year CDA training experience in relevant areas of[unreadable] basic, clinical and outcomes/health services research. Three established CDA programs will be continued[unreadable] from the present award period through the first 1-2 years of the new cycle to complete 3 years of training for[unreadable] the awardees, and two additional 3-year CDA training programs will be initiated. All programs will combine[unreadable] training in translational and mechanisms of outcomes research with individualized research career[unreadable] development programs. The key personnel in the RCDC are the Core Director, Theodore J. Hahn, M.D., the[unreadable] Associate Director, Alison Moore, M.D. and the Assistant Director, Catherine Sarkisian, M.D., M.S.P.H.